Unexpected stuff (was It's Not Fair)
by Dragonier-Rose
Summary: Harry's grades were falling so Dumbledore and Sirius suggests that Jeniifer Sirius's daughter takes Harry to live with her..All goes well untill...you'll have to find out...CHAPTER 3 IS UP!!!
1. Black and Golden's Daughter

AN/ characters belong to J.K Rowling except for Jennifer she's mine!  
  
  
  
It was 12:30 pm everyone in Hogwarts were nicely tucked in thier beds and were all sleeping.  
  
The wind blew grently outside and the rain tapped soundly against the windows. The sky was deep purple turning into a dark indigo, stars were sprinkled across it like very fine icing sugar. All was quiet except for a rustling in the grassy Quidditch field. Two dogs stalked towards the castle one a big, black and shaggy. It was like a hairy great dane which hadn't been groomed for years and the other was brown all except for the belly, face and paws it was a collie who looked like it won millions of dog shows ( you know the ones like 'Lassy'). The two very different dogs trotted side by side until they reached a figure in dark green wizard robes, the wizard wore half moon spectecles and his long silver beard swept with the wind.  
  
"Come we have no tiime to lose" Dumbledore apparated (sp?) them to his office.  
  
The dogs morphed into humans. A man and a girl. The man hadn't been shaving and looked like he had been on the streets for quite sometime, his robes were worn and tattered, his black hair was all over the place it framed his dirty peach face and he was a tall, well built man though he looked exuasted and weary.He was of course Sirius Black The girl however was clean, tidy, her black hair was streaming to her shoulders, she was tall maybe a head smaller than the man, she didn't wear any robes though just a long denem skirt, a white short sleeved shirt and a demen jacket, she would have been perfedtly normal if it weren't for her strange but beautiful purple eyes.  
  
"what's the rush Albus?" Sirius combed his hair with his fingers attepmting to straighten it, it failed.  
  
"Sirius, it's Harry." Dumbledore's voice was sobre but he smiled.  
  
" Harry?! What is something the matter????" Black immediately jumped from his position.  
  
"No.nothing is the matter but.Harry's grades have been slowly falling since last year.he's unhappy, it just seems his missing family, relatives.going home to a muggle home which detest magic is very hard for the poor boy.."  
  
"Albus .Professor..we both know that if I wasn't on the run I'd take custody of him.....he's my god-son"  
  
The girl silently watched the two men speak trying to gather as much info as possible.  
  
Dumbledore noticed this and spoke.  
  
"Sirius who is this lovely young lady?"  
  
Black brang the girl forward.  
  
" Professor I'd like you to meet Jennifer...my daughter"  
  
"Hello professor it's an honour to finally meet you." Jenny gave Dumbledore a hand shake.  
  
Dumbledore was dumbfounded Sirius didn't have a daughter did he?  
  
" Albus I'll explain later.-''  
  
Dumbledore suddenly jumped "This is perfect!" his face shone as he smiled.  
  
"What's perfect?"  
  
"Sirius.how old is Jenny?"  
  
"16 why?"  
  
"She's old enough to move out of her parents house and find her own ..and how old is Harry? He's 16 too!"  
  
Sirius smiled . Dumbledore's plan finally sinked into his head  
  
"Harry can move into my old house with Jen! Professor you are a genius!"  
  
"Professor, Dad .there is one problem I don't go to Hogwarts so how do I meet Harry and tell him the good news?"  
  
Sirius and Dumbledore who were jumping up and down with joy stopped.  
  
"You are not a witch?" Albus asked hoping that his plan wasn't going to fail.  
  
"I dunno..like I mean I can move stuff, find myself teleporting from one place to another but isn't that normal because my father's a wizard?"  
  
"Where's your wand ?"  
  
Jen showed Dumbledore her wand.  
  
"Oh very good phoenix feather 5'1 inches redwood.oh very nice"  
  
"No training?"  
  
"No training, though I read all of Dad's books on Magic"  
  
"I see...... come we must tell Professor McGonagoll"  
  
The three disappeared into thin air.  
  
  
  
Transfiguration class......  
  
  
  
Griffindor and Slytherin student became unruly as they wiated for their class to begin.  
  
"She's late..but she's never late!!!!" Hermione was worried Professor McGonagall is always sharp and on time but she was late!  
  
"My, Gosh.She IS late I don't think class will begin" Ron was just hpoing for a free period.  
  
"No, Mr. Weasley class will begin" She looked him square in the eye making Ron feel scared.  
  
"Students.students.STUDENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone finally were in their seats and ready to begin.  
  
"Class we have a new enrolment ot our class.come in dear.." Jenny walked into the class room in newly fitted robes, her hair flowed as she walked and her violet eyes gazed steadily at the students  
  
" Class this is Jennifer Camerons she is an exchange student from Australia, she has been sorted into Griffindor..please take a seat next to ( The only seat left was near Draco) Draco"  
  
Seeing as there were no other seats available except for the one near the blonde boy she took it.  
  
AHAHAHAHAH you'll have to wait till next time for the second chapter R&R 


	2. Rollin' on the road

...........  
  
  
  
Seeing as there were no other seats available except for the one near the blonde boy she took it.  
  
  
  
"Oh great another Potty fan" Malfoy whispered in his usual drawling tone.  
  
"No Draco I am not a fan of a muggle training toilet." The Griffindor's behind them smirked.  
  
When class finished  
  
Jen went up to Hermione, Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hi I'm Jen .can I please talk to Harry..in private?" She eyed the other two. The three looked at eachother.  
  
" Yeah .go on then" Ron was trying to be cool.  
  
" We'll be in Herbology green house 6"  
  
  
  
Jen led him to a secret passage and then an isolated class room. She closed the door and blocked the holes.  
  
"I know about Sirius and Buckbeak."  
  
He stared at her..no one else except for Dumbledor, Ron and Hermione knew.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about" Harry tried to defend himself.  
  
"Oh come off it you saved Sirius from the dementors kiss, I know everything!"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Jennifer!" Jen laughed. Harry thought this was no time for laughing they all could get into trouble.  
  
  
  
"Oh don't look at me like that! Here look at this instead" Jen took out a photo from her wallet.  
  
Harry took it and was taken back because in the picture(it was a muggle picture thus making it still.)  
  
was a portrait.  
  
On the left side was Lily holding a baby with bright green eyes and with James's arm around her. On the right was Sirius and a woman Harry had never seen before, she was tall with chestnut hair and purple eyes she was holding a baby too and that baby had purple eyes too.  
  
"Yeah that's my mom, me, my dad, Sirius, a lady and another baby" Harry's green eyes met Jen's violet ones. He looked at the photo then back at Jen the other baby was her.  
  
"You're in this photo!!!"  
  
"No DUH I happen to be Jennifer, Jennifer Mia Black. Daughter of Sirius Black and Mia Golden"  
  
" my mom and dad would've been married if Voldemort hadn't murdered my mother!!!!!" Jennifer slowly boiled..  
  
  
  
"well anyway Sirius and Dumbledore want you to move out of the 'Dursllies'? and come live with me at dad's old house.you know since your my god-brother and all...so whadda ya think ?"  
  
" WHAT YOU MEAN!! LEAVE THE DURSLEY'S!!!!???"  
  
"yeah.why don't you wanna leave?" Jen began to get worried.  
  
" OF COURSE I DO!!! WHEN CAN I MOVE IN???????"  
  
"Now if you want.I'll tell Dumbledore that you going to move you stuff.he'll let us besides it was his idea anyway"  
  
"THAT'S GREAT but how do we get there?"  
  
" my dad as you know owns a motorbike which Hagrid is keeping for me we'll use that"  
  
"Brilliant!!! Let's go!"  
  
After getting permission from Dumbledore, Jennifer and Harry met up with Ron and Hermione.  
  
  
  
"This is so great!" Hermione was happy for Harry.  
  
"You'll be back for the Christmas Ball.right?"  
  
" We'll be back the day after tomorrow" Jen informed them.  
  
"I'll see you then."  
  
Harry and Jennifer sped off in midday on a black and shining motorbike.  
  
  
  
//////PRIVET DRIVE\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Jen knocked on the door....... 


	3. Sirius is rich?

Jen knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" some woman screeched at the door.  
  
"Jennifer Golden"  
  
"Can't you read the sign!?" the woman screeched again  
  
Jen read it .  
  
No sales people  
  
"Yes Mrs. Dursley I can read and I'm not a sales person"  
  
Petunia Dursley opened the door cautiously.  
  
"W-W-W-what do you want?" Petunia stuttered when she saw Harry.  
  
" I would like to take Harry, his my god-brother"  
  
Vernon and Dudley peered out of the door and Vernon slammed it.  
  
"MR! .. Dursley surely you would not want you neighbors peeing out there windows wondering why there is a girl screaming at you door"  
  
"What do you want!!??" said Vernon behind the door.  
  
"I told your wife I would like to take Harry to his god- fathers place.you know Sirius Black"  
  
" Ok...but no funny business!"  
  
"Yes Mr. Dursley."  
  
Vernon opened the door and let Harry and Jen into their house.  
  
"h-h-h-h-hurry, get your stuff and leave!!!"  
  
Harry ran up the stairs.  
  
And in a few minutes he came down with a small suitcase.  
  
"Let's go"  
  
"good bye" Jen waved good bye and hopped on the motor bike. And they zoomed off with a puff of dirt.  
  
  
  
An hour later..........  
  
" Where is Sirius's place?" Jen drove into a street with mansions, manners and really big condos.  
  
"right..here" Jen stopped infront of a large beautiful manor.  
  
"You're joking!!" Harry couldn't belive his eyes, Sirius didn't have that much money.  
  
"No jokes.. I'm serious" Jen drove into the driveway, hopped off and took out a key.  
  
"You do have the honour" Harry took the key and opened the door.  
  
It was so beautiful.............. 


	4. Authors note!!

Hi y'all  
  
  
  
So...whadda ya think?? So far??  
  
I don't like it so.. I'm changing the original plot I mean it's bloody predictable...  
  
Original plot:  
  
was yeah Harry and Jen live together in a manor.the problem is that the manor is right next door to dum. dum ..dum the Malfoy's an yada.. yada.Ginny and Potter go out but she doesn't like the fact Jen lives in the same house (get my drift)  
  
(and Herm and Ron get together)  
  
Draco on the other hand is pressured into being friends with Jen because she's really powerful and a full blood witch.eventually they fall for eachother..then VOLDIE shows up and someone dies and their lover seeks revenge and kills Voldemort..I reck that's boring...  
  
So I wanna change it a bit any suggestions?  
  
Send a review or email me!  
  
Dragonier-rose 


End file.
